Monomyth
by Verum.Regem
Summary: "Have you ever resisted a singer?" In her mind he once again saw the image of Emmett's terrified face. It was probably the worst image of his brother he'd ever seen, even when he'd been in pain from his transformation, he had not looked so terrified. "No."
1. Resisting

**Author's Note:** Alright, so here we go with an EmmettxOC story. To clarify, this story is a change from the usual Twilight stories. Rosalie does exist despite this being an EmmettxOC story. And she is not evil, nor a bitch (outside of the normal Rosalie spectrum), a whore, or involved with anyone else. She saved Emmett because his hair reminded her of her friend's baby, just like in the book, but she did not form a romantic relationship with him, just a very caring brother/sister relationship. That is the only difference there.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Twilight franchise. I only own characters you do not recognize within the Twilight franchise - these are my characters and belong to me. Do not steal them, use them in anyway, or think that they are yours. They are mine, created from my own little brain.

**Note:** All memories are written in first person - depending on who's memory it is - to explain how they feel/remember it at the time. This is the only time that this is done, the rest of the story is written in third person from an omnipotent view of the story world.

* * *

_The smell of bear was repulsive, but I didn't want to venture too close to the human towns. I was too far gone with thirst to risk it. Not if I wanted to avoid their eyes. I prepared to lunge for the bear that was ambling its way out of cave I sat perched on. I was downwind, it hadn't smelt me yet and in its groggy half-awake state it was basically oblivious. Not many things were a better predator then a bear in these woods._

"_You shouldn't poke a cranky grizzly ma'am." Turning quickly I was surprised, yes he surprised me, to find a man standing not far from behind me. If my heart could have beat, it would have beat too fast for comfort. "Tend to maul the people that do – especially the pretty young women like yourself." I resisted the urge to laugh at the warning. It was the bear – and him – that should be afraid of getting mauled by me. Not the other way around._

"_I like them cranky." The words slipped out before I could stop them. Strange. It was then that I finally inhaled. Sometimes I forgot to breathe, I hadn't been around people in so long that I had a hard time remembering to blend in. His blood was so potent, I could feel his heart beat as if it was in my hand. I wanted to lick the line of sweat forming on his brow from the obvious effort he'd exerted coming here._

"_My, you're an interesting one aren't you ma'am?" I knew I probably looked like a maniac at that moment. My hair was a mess, and my black eyes were probably wider then tea saucers. Not to mention the mud and grass stains on my clothing – and my lack of footwear. But he seemed oblivious to all of these facts._

"_You could say that." He grinned – what an endearing smile he wore, and those curls – at me and I felt my mouth water. He was right here, I could be on him faster than he would know. It would be so easy. But, I didn't want to do this here, in the dirt. His smell reminded me of Elizabeth – the woman from decades ago. She'd smelt so delicious, like him but more floral. He smelled of the earth, sweat, work, the fauna and the flora around us. He smelled like time itself. "What is your name?"_

"_Emmett McCarty. Pleasure to make your acquaintance…" He trailed off, quirking a brow at me. I flashed him my best winning smile. I couldn't help the predatory instincts that were emerging. I'd always enjoyed dragging out the foreplay, the time before the kill. It was so sweet._

"_Nicoletta Smith." I extended a hand to him to shake. I could smell the warmth coming off his flushed skin. When he extended his hand to shake mine, he slipped from where he'd been crouching on the slippery stones beneath our feet. Sticking his hand out to catch himself, his palm was sliced by the sharp edge of the rock. I stopped breathing, but it was already too late. I was already on him. His body pinned beneath mine._

_He tried to yell – whether from pain or for help I don't know – but my hand covered his mouth. I didn't want him to attract too much attention. I pulled his other hand to my lips, my tongue flicking out to lick the line of the wound. Probing it slightly gaining sounds of pain from him, muffled as they were. He tasted better than he smelt. Warm, earthy, old and new at the same time. His blood was potent and I felt myself drunk on it from just the smallest taste on my tongue._

_Before I could bite him, the smell of another vampire caught my attention. I didn't want the interruption. Throwing myself off of Emmett, I dove for the scent of the vampire. Once I was far enough away from Emmett, before I even reached the other vampire, I felt my self-control returning. I couldn't go back. That was the last I knew before finding myself somewhere in North Dakota._

* * *

Nicoletta sat still, hardly moving, watching the world go by. It was Irina that finally managed to garner her attention. "Aunt, you'll turn to stone if you stay here so long. Go." The blonde gave a gentle push to the strawberry blonde's shoulder, hoping to motivate her though she knew she had no hope of actually pushing the woman from her chair.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Irina was surprised to hear her speak. She hadn't spoken in weeks, not since the last time she had fed. Despite the disuse, the slow tandem soprano of her voice sounded as if she had not been silent so long. Irina frowned at the woman, kneeling beside her.

"Aunt Nicoletta, please. We hate to see you so." The use of her name was what drew her attention. Turning to her niece, Nicoletta smiled kindly at the girl – though physically older than her when turned, she would forever be a girl in Nicoletta's mind – and wished she could do something to appease the girl. But her sorrow was too deep. She had killed him. She had abandoned him to the bear or the vampire, she did not know. But her sorrow clouded her mind – an ever present pain. Glancing at Tanya and Kate, Nicoletta moved ever so slightly, reaching for the nieces she called family. Even they did not know of her pain.

They had found her a few years ago. She'd been staying in a cave – _the same cave_, she reminded herself – when they found her and had dragged her back to Alaska with them. She felt the girls embrace her, hugging her for all they were worth. Under the strain of their hug, something in Nicoletta stirred. "My beautiful girls. Tanya…" She stroked the girl's hair behind her ear, a gentle smile creasing her lips. "Irina…" She held Irina's chin for a moment, looking at the girl as if she held the secret to unlocking her pain. "Oh, Kate." Kate was very dear to her, they were so similar in so many ways already that she couldn't help but love the girl most of all.

The four of them broke from their reverie of familial bonding at the sound of a car approaching the house. Tanya was the one who stood first, peering out the window which Nicoletta sat in front of. "It's Edward."

The name was familiar to her, but she did not care. She watched absently as the girls descended on the man coming towards the house. She was glad to be left alone again, her eyes drifting over the white landscape before her.

"Edward, we're surprised to see you here. What is it?" He was led into the living room, the sound of how tightly he clenched his fists audible. It sounded as if he might shatter his own hands from sheer force of willpower. Never moving from where she sat, Nicoletta inhaled, trying to decide if she liked the male or not. She'd met him years ago, and had been unable to form an opinion then as well. He was an enigma to her.

"I met my _singer_." He said the word almost derogatively. "In a high school Biology class of all places."

"Honestly, why you keep returning to high school at all is a mystery to me." Before anyone in the room was able to react, Tanya had been pushed away from the couch where she'd crouched before Edward, Kate had been thrown from her perch on the arm of the couch and Irina had been forced to dive from her spot, lest she be impaled by the heel of Nicoletta's shoe.

Edward was left pinned beneath her, his head held firmly in her hands, and his shoulders held to the couch by the weight of her feet on his collarbone and shoulder. Her eyes were wild as she peered down at him. Leaning close, with no real sense of decency or personal space, she sniffed him again. Her nose trailing along his neck, and face.

"Aunt Nicoletta!" Kate grabbed at her Aunt's hips, trying to pull her off. She didn't want to shock her, knowing that once she recovered the repercussions would be severe. Nicoletta simply pushed her away and returned to Edward, her eyes unnaturally wide and inquisitive.

"You know him."

"Who?" Trying to read the woman's mind was near impossible – it was a jumble of pain and confusion. Edward couldn't make sense of her mind as he tried to figure out a way to get the hell out from under the crazed Nicoletta. They had met not long after he'd been turned, and then again when the Cullens and the Denali's had run into each other. He had not seen her since, but he remembered her vividly.

"Him." That didn't exactly clear anything up for him. Trying to find the answer in her mind, he saw a face with a pale hand covering his mouth.

"Emmett?"

"Emmett."

They spoke in unison, his a question, hers a statement. She nodded slowly, still staring at him. "Yes, I know Emmett. He's my brother."

"He's alive?" Her slow speech had picked up an octave, musical and light, in a way that hadn't been heard in far too long.

"Yes." Nicoletta was off of Edward in an instant, standing by the door with her hand ready to twist the knob.

"Let's go Edward." Poor Edward was flabbergasted, looking to the Denali's who were just as puzzled by their Aunt's behaviour. Though they remained quiet, only motioning at Edward to go with their Aunt. They weren't about to ruin the mood that had gotten their Aunt to move for the first time in weeks.

"I'll help you with your singer problem Edward. In return you will take me to Emmett." Well, he wasn't about to turn that down.

They were nearly half-way back to Forks before either of them spoke to the other. "Just how do you intend to help me with my problem? We're nearly back to Forks." He hoped that her intention was not to kill poor Bella Swan. He'd heard rumours about the woman next to him, and he didn't exactly want to be on the receiving end of anything of hers.

"The first thing you need to do Edward, is to feed. Copiously. Even when you think you've had enough, you need to drink more. Drink until you can drink no more." _Well, that will seriously impact the predator population in the area._ As if reading his mind, Nicoletta spoke up again. "There is an overpopulation of mountain lions in the area. You can help the local predator prey paradigm, and help with the problem."

"How does that help me deal with Bella?" Nicoletta laughed then.

"It doesn't, but at least it means you'll be less likely to try and seduce her from class to devour her behind the school." His look of shock – he'd considered that a half dozen times in various ways in the time he'd been forced to sit beside her – made her laugh again. "Don't look so shocked Edward. You're not the first vampire to not want to devour their singer…well aside from the desire to devour her."

Edward was not amused. Or that was how Nicoletta decided to take it based on his facial expression – or lack thereof. "What else?"

"You need to build up a tolerance to her. An utter lack of appetite will help you be able to that. You're a vegetarian right? Well, draw on the strength you first used to resist the urge to hunt humans when you were young. Use that to help you. It is possible." He nodded, eyes unnecessarily focused on the road.

"Have you ever resisted a singer?" In her mind he once again saw the image of Emmett's terrified face. It was probably the worst image of his brother he'd ever seen, even when he'd been in pain from his transformation, he had not looked so terrified.

"No."


	2. Family

**Author's Note: **So we're starting to get into the actual interactions, with Nicoletta being slightly less of a creeper...I promise she doesn't jump on Edward's face at any point in this chapter! I promise she doesn't jump on anyone's face in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Twilight Franchise. I only own Nicoletta.

* * *

"Carlisle? Esme? I'm back." Edward called through the house. He knew that his siblings were at school – it was a clouded and dreary outside. A day for school.

"Edward?" Esme flitted down the stairs quickly – faster even then Carlisle. She'd been so worried for Edward and her heart swelled to have him home again. Hugging him tightly, she glanced at Nicoletta. Edward nodded to her unspoken question that Nicoletta were here to visit them.

"Edward!" Carlisle came down the stairs, book in hand, with a smile. He'd known that Edward would return, but he honestly hadn't expected him so soon. "I'm glad you are back." Carlisle was confused as well by Nicoletta's appearance, however he was the first to actually smile at her. "Ah, Nicoletta – welcome to our home." He nodded to her.

Returning the nod, Nicoletta smiled softly. She hadn't felt this…_light_ in a very long time. It was an odd feeling, but she remembered it from many years ago, and was glad to have it returned to her. "Carlisle – pleasure to see you again." Carlisle at least had known her before she'd nearly turned herself to stone. "You have a lovely home, but then you always had excellent taste." She nodded slightly towards Esme, causing a laugh to escape Esme and a smile to crease Edward's features.

"It is good to see you again as well Esme, I assume this beautiful home was your design?" Esme nodded, embracing Nicoletta. Nicoletta was surprised at first, but smiled and returned the hug though much more reluctantly than it was given.

"Yes, it was. Come, shall we move to the living room?" Carlisle led the way, Edward bringing up the rear. Nicoletta smiled realizing that she was being guarded in a way by the three as they led her up the stairs and into the living room. Though none of them had any real need to sit, it was those odd human tendencies that stuck around that made them all sit. Carlisle and Esme sat across from Nicoletta, while Edward sat in a chair watching the three.

"So, Nicoletta. What brings you here?"

"Emmett."

"Emmett?" Something in Esme's un-beating heart fluttered at the thought that Nicoletta might wish to do something horrible to her son.

"Yes, Emmett. He…I…well you see, I…" Nicoletta sighed unnecessarily and took a moment to compose her thoughts. She knew that Edward already knew but he understood that it was not his place to say anything. This was one of those times where he kept blissfully silent – despite knowing the answer.

"I am the reason that Emmett is the way that he is." Carlisle furrowed his brow.

"Nicoletta, are you sure we speak of the same man? Emmett was mauled by a bear and saved by Rosalie – our daughter – she brought him here and I changed him into what he is." Nicoletta nodded slowly – everything about her mannerisms were slow in comparison to the rest of the vampire's in the world. Except the Volturi, who were beginning to change slowly. A milky cloud forming over their eyes, turning them pink rather than red.

"I am sure Carlisle. I would not speak of it, if I were not sure. I am the reason that he was mauled by that bear, and I am the reason that Rosalie had to save him and bring him to you to turn Carlisle." Everyone was silent, trying to comprehend the idea.

"He was my singer Carlisle. My second singer – and I would have killed him had Rosalie not broken my concentration. My intent was to kill her and then return to toying with him before killing him." The room was silent – the only sounds were the birds from outside the house. "When I left him to attack her, I was able to regain my self-control and I fled. So you see that I am the cause of his becoming like us – you and Rosalie were merely the tools in my making it so."

"I see. And what do you intend to do now that you know he is one of us? He will not be your singer anymore, you know that."

"I am aware Carlisle. But I need to see him." _Edward, if you say anything I will personally harvest your teeth as a necklace._

Edward stood. "Nicoletta is also here to help me resist Bella."

"How?" Esme spoke up, glancing from her son to Nicoletta.

"I know how to do it, have for a very long, long time. However both times I came across my singer, I was not of the vegetarian lifestyle. I hunted humans, and I took pleasure in it. I had no self-control to stop myself from resisting. I have been living with my family – the Denali coven in Alaska – for some time now and have been a vegetarian for quite a while now. I believe I can successfully help Edward resist Bella's scent."

"I trust her Carlisle."

"As do I."

Carlisle had said little, and sat motionless. Finally he nodded. "I agree. You may stay here with us – as our cousin. However since you look as young as you do Nicoletta, I insist that you enter Forks High school and pose as a cousin of Rosalie and Jasper since you resemble them the closest. He motioned to her pale strawberry blonde hair.

She nodded. "I was around 18 when I was turned…give or take a few years. I admit that I do not know my exact birthdate, or my exact age of my human life. Such things were not needed for slaves." She did not seem sad about her previous existence, the memories were mere shadows in her mind after all the time she had existed since that life ended. "I have no issue with your terms Carlisle."

"Good. I shall call the school and inform them of your arrival," He turned to go to his office but stopped quickly. "Ah, what name shall you use?"

"If I am to be Rosalie and Jasper's cousin, then I shall use their last name shall I?" He nodded.

"Nicoletta Hale it is then." He turned to Edward then. "Shall you join your siblings at school Edward? If you feel that you are ready."

"Yes. Shall we Nicoletta?"

Without responding, Nicoletta followed Edward towards the exit and climbed into the passenger seat of the Volvo. "So tell me the family dynamics, so that I might understand them fully when we arrive."

"Alice, Emmett, and I have the last name Cullen. Rosalie, Jasper and you have the last name of Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, you their cousin. Carlisle and Esme adopted Alice, Emmett and I since they could not have children of their own. They then took in Rosalie and Jasper. Finally you have come to stay with us to be with your cousins." Nodding, Nicoletta glanced at Edward.

"And who is with whom?" Edward chuckled.

"Alice and Jasper are together along with Carlisle and Esme was you saw. Aside from that? The rest of us are unattached." _Can't say that is bad news._ Feeling his eyes on her Nicoletta, raised a brow at him. _Stay out of my head Edward._

"Yes ma'am."

"Do I truly look that similar to Rosalie and Jasper that I could be their cousin?" Laughing, Edward nodded. Different topic, always a good thing.

"You really do – your hair is far more strawberry than theirs, but it is similar enough that you could be related. Not to mention your body frame is a near exact match for Rosalie. You're slightly broader in the shoulders, and taller though. But aside from that? Yes." Nicoletta smiled, mulling the thought over in her mind for a moment.

"I guess there really are a finite amount of appearances in the world." Edward cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "That, or I am an ancestor of theirs. I did have a son before I was turned. I am old enough." Edward was tempted to ask exactly how old, but as with women, it was not a subject often discussed by vampires.

"Perhaps." They pulled into the parking lot in time to see the Cullen siblings and Hale twins exiting the cafeteria. Motioning to them as he exited the car, Edward called them over.

"Edward! I'm glad you changed your mind, I brought your books to school and they are in my car." Chuckling Edward thanked Alice before being enveloped in a huge from Emmett. The hug was enough to make even Edward wince slightly. At least Emmett was no longer cracking parts of them like he had when he was still a newborn.

"Edward." Ever cordial, Edward nodded towards Jasper. Rosalie stood off to the side of the group, her eyes locked on Nicoletta, waiting to see what her next move would be. Everyone underestimated Rosalie. Despite not being able to see the future, she did have an extremely keen eye about things.

Nicoletta however was focused on Emmett. He was as beautiful as she remembered. Perhaps more so with the addition of his vampire nature. "Everyone, this is Nicoletta one of our cousins from Denali. She's come to stay with us…" Edward hedged around saying exactly why she was there at a look from her. "And Carlisle has enrolled her as your cousin Rosalie, Jasper. She's posing with your last name now."

Everyone took it with silent acceptance. Obvious Carlisle trusted and Esme trusted her, as well as Edward who was an even bigger tell on the situation being able to read her mind and all. "Rosalie, Jasper and I have to get going, we're going hunting. We'll be back tonight." As she passed Nicoletta, Alice stopped and embraced her. "Welcome to the family."

Nicoletta was stunned speechless as Alice skipped off with Jasper and Rosalie trailing behind her. "She's an odd one isn't she?" Emmett laughed loudly his hand pounding on the top of the Volvo as he laughed – nearly denting the poor thing.

"Emmett, could you please not dent this one?" Edward's eyes appraised the top of his car for any minute dents.

"Sorry bro, but it was just so well timed!" Turning back from looking at Alice who was waving as she got into Rosalie's red convertible, Nicoletta looked from Edward to Emmett casually.

"Is no one going to answer my question?" This just caused Emmett to laugh harder, although he was able to refrain from hitting the top of the Volvo again.

"Alright, I'm off to Biology." Edward shot Nicoletta a look when Emmett wasn't looking. He hoped sincerely that Nicoletta was right.

_You'll be fine Edward – if you get stressed, just focus on my voice. I'll keep talking you through it._

"Emmett, can you show Nicoletta around?" Grabbing his books from the car, Edward left towards Biology before anyone else had even left the cafeteria.

"Sure. Come on, let's go get your welcome package from the office." Nicoletta let him lead the way, dodging around students as they began to slowly exit the cafeteria.

"Welcome package? If there are streamers or balloons, I am leaving." Emmett chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nah, just a lot of paperwork for _'Dad'_ to sign and your course list. When was the last time you were in high school?"

"Never actually."

"Never? How have you blended in? You look like a teenager." Nicoletta laughed somewhat humorlessly.

"Well, let's see, to sum up the entirety of my 3 millennia…" Emmett stepped in front of her abruptly.

"3 millennia? As in three thousand years?" Nicoletta nodded, not understanding his confusion.

"Give or take a decade or so…when you reach my age it gets a bit difficult, not to mention tedious, to keep track of the exact year. We also didn't keep track of the exact year when I was alive, or when I was first turned." Emmett looked stunned.

"Three thousand years? Shit, I thought you were kidding. You're old babe." Stopping in her tracks, Nicoletta raised a brow at his use of the word babe.

"Babe?"

"Reflex."

"Mhmm. Let's just get to the office shall we buddy?" Taking the lead now Nicoletta grinned and laughed silently as she left Emmett standing behind her. Entering the confined re-circulated air space of the office, Nicoletta got the wave of the scent of blood. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her eyes widened slightly and she swallowed hard. She heard Emmett do the same thing behind her. She had self-control, but thanks to a rather reckless and easy going lifestyle for the first part of her vampiric raising, she still had to battle with it at times. His self-control was obviously better than her own as he strode forward to the counter.

"We're here to pick up Nicoletta Hale's welcome package. My Dad said he was going to call the school." Oh how well he played the good jock looking out for his adopted sister, she was impressed.

"Oh yes, Emmett he did. How is your father anyway?"

"Just great. Working at the hospital non-stop. Someone's gotta fix us all up." Emmett grinned a boyish grin at the woman who smiled back. She blushed Nicoletta noted with a wry grin in the woman's direction – as if to say she knew. The woman sputtered for a moment before pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Yes, well. Here is the packet. Dear, I just need you to come and sign some stuff for us." Nicoletta stepped forward, taking the offered pen with and with a small flourish signed her name in delicate cursive writing straight from another era.

"It looks like you have the same schedule as Emmett here, so at least you'll know someone in your classes." Nicoletta tried to force an over-joyed teen smile.

"Whoopee."


	3. Bad Moods

**Author's Note: **So this chapter was kind of rough and I had to work at. I will say that getting that one review from readingfairy gave me the motivation that I needed to finish this chapter. Now, as for how long it takes me to update. This will vary guys. I have a lot of stuff in my real life that does take precedence. I will try very, very hard not to let it be so long again, but I cannot guarantee this. Also in advance, I know this chapter sucks.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing associated with the Twilight Franchise. I just play with it.

* * *

To say that Nicoletta enjoyed being in high school would have been a vast overstatement. It was more like Emmett laughed at her, _a lot_, and reminded her of her vegetarian diet when she thought it would be a good idea to rip out her teacher's throats. It was broken up by occasionally walking Edward through not devouring Bella Swan – and siding with Alice against Rosalie when it came to Bella.

She'd been in school about 3 days when Edward decided to sit with Bella instead of them for lunch. It was what started the fight between herself and Rosalie, which had quickly moved from the cafeteria into the parking lot.

"He is putting us all at risk – we can't let this go on."

"Then leave." The argument was really on repeat. Rosalie neither wanted to leave her family because of a pathetic human, nor did she want to stay. Nicoletta didn't understand that Rosalie had feelings – all evidence to the contrary had been shown to her thus far.

"It is not that simple."

"What Rosalie? We'd miss your stunning beauty? Your heart of ice? Or perhaps we'd miss your whining?" Rosalie growled at her "cousin" – barely resisting the urge to attack her. Her teeth bared she shook her head at the woman standing across from her. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were providing the certainty that they wouldn't start a fight in the middle of the high school parking lot.

"That isn't it! This is my family, I am not going to abandon them when they might need me." Perfectly logical. Unless of course you were Nicoletta who was anything but perfectly logical. She was analytical, not logical.

"Then quit complaining. You can have it one of two ways Rosalie, stay or go. But you cannot stay and complain – this isn't your singer, this isn't your battle, this isn't your place to say. If things go badly, then we will deal with it. But if and until then, enough." The two blondes stood there growling at each other like wild cats for the rest of the lunch until the bell rang signalling the end of the standoff.

Alice grabbed for Rosalie's hand with a pixie laugh and smile. "Come on Rose, let's go to Seattle and go shopping." Nicoletta was not invited – and she was rather pleased at that. Shopping was something she dreaded. No, next she had gym with Emmett and Jasper. It was her least favorite class.

The boys were allowed to still be "strong". Sure, not as strong as they were normally, but still strong. She? She had to be weak and wimpy and need help with everything. Because, despite being slightly broader and taller than your average girl in Forks, she did not have muscles the size of tree trunks climbing out of her shoulders like Emmett. Or wiry muscles the size of her calf coming out of her shoulders like Jasper. No, she looked feminine. And she hated it.

At least this week, they were doing self-defense. In light of the recent spike in assaults, muggings and rapes in Port Angeles. The numbers were still very low, but they had jumped up enough that the Forks police department thought that everyone should know the very basics of how to defend themselves.

Nicoletta reveled in the very thought of taking Emmett or Jasper down. They taunted her with their ability to still be strong while she had to ask for their help to carry the big mat across the gym. Walking into the gym from the girl's locker room, Nicoletta was immediately pounced on – per say – by Jasper who had warmed up to her a great deal.

They had a lot in common being that they both had a very hard time with the smell of human blood. Gym class, was an excellently painful way to test their ability to withstand. The amount of bloody noses was ridiculous. It bordered on extremely dangerous, but the size of the gym and the smell of sweat on adolescent bodies tended to dull the senses slightly.

Laughing giddily, Nicoletta pushed Jasper away. "You're paired up with Emmett and me for self-defense training." Nicoletta raised a brow at her blonde counterpart, wondering just how they had managed that. Until of course she noticed that they had a substitute teacher. A _female_ substitute teacher. Emmett and those golden eyes of his could charm the curls straight out of a woman's hair if he tried.

"I wonder how that happened." The sarcasm dripped off her voice, Jasper giving her a crooked smile in return.

"I don't know what you're trying to say." Emmett's grin made her roll her eyes as she pushed at his shoulder with slightly more force than was acceptable for a girl her size.

"Mhmm, sure you don't." Jasper's laugh – a rare thing when he was around humans – brought her back from her laughter at Emmett's wounded animal routine. "Oh, shut up Jasper." Tossing one of the rubber balls that had escaped its cage at his face she was not surprised when he dodged – but it got him to shut up for a second. Until he began laughing harder.

Emmett had been laughing from the moment she'd thrown the ball, and their laughter was infectious. She couldn't help the light laugh that escaped her throat, bubbling up without her permission. She'd wanted to be 'mad' at the boys. But it was hard to be mad at those two faces looking at her like puppies who just wanted to chew on her slippers.

Their laughter was short lived when they realized the majority of the class was looking at them. It shouldn't have been surprising, considering how often they were stared at. It was pretty typical for vampires to be stared at. But that didn't make it any less annoying at times. This was one of those times.

She felt Emmett's hand on her bicep, reminding her to be nice – or to not taunt the food as he liked to put it. While none of them drank from humans anymore, it made her laugh every time. Or at the very least smile. Before she could reply the substitute teacher called the class to order. Everyone formed a small semi-circle and listened to the instructions and who they were paired up with. Everyone was put into pairs, one boy and one girl, except for the three vampires.

There was an odd number of people in the class, and so there had to be a group of three. Thanks to Emmett's charm, the trio was the two blondes and the mountain of flesh. Calling one of the male students forward, the teacher began to demonstrate some of the moves and counter-moves that would be used by the girls in the class against their opposites.

The trio paid little attention – none of them being overly "mug-able", and Nicoletta being neither weak nor frail wasn't much of a target. Even if someone did decide to attack her, they'd probably be the one ultimately in pain at the end of it.

"Miss Hale, did you hear what I said?" Nicoletta turned to glance at the teacher, with her best good student smile.

"Of course Mrs. Abrams!" She let her soprano voice rise just an octave higher, widening her eyes to seem sweet and innocent. Jasper held back a laugh at the action, Emmett didn't manage to do the same. Although he was able to keep it to a quiet chuckle – low enough that no one but Jasper or Nicoletta could hear.

"Would you care to demonstrate then?"

_Not really…_"Of course." Standing with a lithe and graceful motion, she kept her smile plastered on.

"Mr. Cullen – since you seem so amused why don't you help Miss Hale? Attack her." Emmett's grin was a little dark, but Nicoletta's was equally dark. They'd wanted to face off for the past 3 days now, and while the high school gym was not the most appropriate setting to do so, it was the start of it, and Emmett loved a good fight no matter the circumstance. "Come at her from behind."

Doing as he was told, Emmett came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her neck, resting on her shoulder while his other arm went around her waist. Pinning her to him hard enough to make it look real to the teacher and to the class. "Now defend yourself Miss Hale."

Oh how she wanted to just throw him across the gym – toss him like a rag doll into the mat – and wipe that smug look off his face. She couldn't see his face, but she could bloody well feel the smug look. Letting out a low growl she made a feeble attempt to throw him off of her, one which only made him laugh and the teacher grin as if she'd managed to catch her in the act of not listening.

In a whisper far too low and fast for anyone else except Jasper to hear, Emmett proceeded to taunt her. "Poor Nicoletta – you don't even get to show me what you've got." He kissed her on the cheek with a grin. It was the final straw.

Throwing her weight forward, and catching him by surprise, she threw him off of her and over her shoulder to land on his back. The girls in the class proceeded to whoop and cheer and Nicoletta to grin like a Cheshire cat.

Satisfied, Mrs. Abrams quickly assigned the rest of the class to begin their own practice. Class was going just fine, for about fifteen minutes, until someone head butted instead of throwing and there was suddenly blood everywhere. Emmett stiffened first, being the closest. However out of the three he had the best self-control. Jasper was the one to stiffen next, his body going rigid and freezing in hopes that he could stop himself from reacting.

Nicoletta unfortunately with her less than forty years of practice wasn't able to stop herself from reacting. Her nostrils flared, her eyes darkened instantly, and venom flooded her mouth as she nearly salivated at the smell of blood in the air. "Jasper!" They spoke lowly to each other, Emmett and Jasper (who was still struggling to control himself) whispered back and forth as they watched Nicoletta. Trying to judge what her next move would be.

When she started forward with blinding speed, Emmett was the one to grab her with a near thunderous sound. Being Forks, most of the students just assumed it was thunder, albeit a little close. "Jasper, get out of here, and take her with you. I'll cover." Grabbing her in what he hoped was a comforting looking iron grasp, Jasper proceeded to lift Nicoletta off the ground and carry her out of the gym.

Emmett's smile and play of Nicoletta getting sick at the sight of blood worked and luckily he was outside with Jasper within seconds. No one suspected little Nicoletta to be as strong as she was. It wasn't long until it took both Emmett and Jasper to drag her away from the school towards the woods and the safety of the trees.

She fought them the entire way her instincts telling her to attack, to devour the human that was bleeding. Even at the distance they'd reached she could still smell the blood. She wanted it so badly. It wasn't until she heard the crack of her elbow against Emmett's face that she was drawn from her blood-fueled state. The hit would've killed a human, to Emmett it merely hurt. Leaving him rubbing his jaw while still holding onto her.

"You alright Emmett?" Jasper still held her, but was concerned for his brother. His eyes flicking faster than human comprehension between Nicoletta and Emmett. Emmett nodded though a low growl rumbled in his chest at being hit. If there was one thing that could rile up the sweet guy, it was being threatened, or hit. He did not like to be hit.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to. My control slipped." Jasper released her feeling the waves of remorse flowing off of her like a tsunami.

"I'm fine." With a nod from Jasper indicating that she was calm, Emmett walked away. Jasper could feel it as plainly as Nicoletta could see it. He said he was fine, but he was not. He was mad.


	4. Tree Knocking

**Author's Note: **Wow, the reviews! I love you guys to tiny itty bitty pieces! Thank you to every single one of you that reviewed or followed the story or set it as a favorite. You guys were my muse to get this chapter out so quickly. I've got the next 3 chapters lined out, so once I start writing them they should come fairly easily.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the Twilight Franchise. I only own Nicoletta.

* * *

Emmett was gone for over a week. Well, 9 days 14 hours 32 minutes and 26 seconds if you asked Nicoletta. But who was counting!? Edward raised a brow at Nicoletta across the cafeteria with a small smile when Bella wasn't looking. She hadn't quite figured out what he was yet, but Nicoletta could guess that it was coming. Sooner or later she'd figure it out.

Rosalie was pissed because Emmett was gone. Edward was amused by Nicoletta in spite of all of her threats. Alice was entertained by the entire situation, and Jasper? Well Jasper had probably the first – and largest – grin on his face that anyone in the school or his family had ever seen. He found the entire situation hilarious to the point where he was often seen laughing for no reason. The one bonus was that his mood had infested and infected the entire school, making for a much happier place. Bella was confused by the entire thing, but she was wary of it.

"Shut up Edward." He may have been across the cafeteria from her, but he heard her clear as if she stood right next to him. She saw the miniscule twitch of a smile before he turned his attention back to Bella. Who for a human, was oddly…perceptive? She wasn't sure that was the word she was looking for – but it was close enough.

"I'm going over there." Everyone looked at Alice with surprise ranging from not at all to very. Nicoletta and Edward sat at the former end of the scale, while Rosalie and Jasper leaned more towards the latter. Although Jasper wasn't quite so surprised considering he could feel everything Alice was feeling. "See you guys."

Alice had barely made the move to stand when Emmett came through the door of the cafeteria. Looking much happier than he had the last time Jasper or Nicoletta had seen him. "Emmett?" The table erupted into a quick and hushed rush of words of welcome, questions of where he had been and observations about his obvious happiness instead of the sour disposition he had left in. Nicoletta remained quiet, trying to find a way to escape the confines of the cafeteria before she was forced to speak.

She was afraid of what he would say to her, what she would say to him. She just kept seeing in her mind the look of anger on his face as he walked away. "I went hunting – found some real cranky grizzlies to poke at."

"You shouldn't poke a cranky grizzly…" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. Odd for a vampire. Emmett froze and so did Nicoletta. The school bell rang around them as they sat opposite of each other, her staring holes into the table and him staring holes into her. Feeling her discomfort, Jasper reached out a hand to grab Nicoletta by the bicep.

"Come on, we've got History." She let him lead her away, still refusing to look up. She was trying to avoid telling him things like that, terrified that he would blame her for why he was the way that he was. He seemed to enjoy being a vampire rightly enough, but what if that was only a front?

She avoided him for the next week. Sure she was glad to have him back, but did that mean she had to talk to him? No. It didn't. She skipped every class he had with him – and still kept up her grades perfectly much to all of her teacher's horror – and was never in the same room with him longer than a second. She started to spend more time around Esme, feigning an interest in architecture and design. Something she really could've given a fuzzy duckling's ass about.

"I'm bringing Bella over tomorrow." Edward's words startled her out of her reverie beside Esme where the two of them had been looking through design magazines. Well Esme had been looking, Nicoletta had been moping. "I'd like you all to meet her." Alice jumped from her seat beside Jasper on the couch, practically skipping towards Edward.

"She _finally _figured it out?" Pursing her lips and raising a brow Nicoletta sighed. Yay, meet Edward's girlfriend. How joyous. It appeared that Rosalie had the same thought, nearly mimicking her expression. Seeing this Nicoletta paused for a moment to consider again the likelihood that Rosalie was her descendant.

_Might have to look into that…Oh god Edward, stop looking at me like that!_

"Well, then stop pouting Nicoletta. She wants to meet you all, and I want her to meet you guys. We don't have to hide from her anymore." Honestly he looked happier than he had in a long time.

"So you want to drag her into the house – with everyone aware of where she is going…"

"Rose, she hasn't told anyone but Charlie where she is going tomorrow." If he could have taken the words back, he would have.

"Oh, great. So the _police chief_ knows where his _only_ daughter is going tomorrow. You want to bring her in here as human as she is and throw her to Jasper and Nicoletta? Are you an idiot?" Rosalie was in Edward's face now. Just because they were vegetarians and 'civilized' didn't mean that the siblings didn't fight. Both Jasper and Nicoletta had the sense to look offended. Although both were nervous of that very fact.

"They survive being in a high school packed full of teenagers, every single day. I'm sure that they can manage being in a house with one human." Sighing and standing, Nicoletta shook her head at Edward.

"I don't think I can Edward. Trapped in this tiny house with her smell permeating everything? This is supposed to be the one place I can relax. I get it, you want her to meet your family. But I don't think I can do it." Not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation – although had she stayed she might have dropped dead from surprise at the fact that Rosalie was defending her position – she left through the open window and was into the trees before anyone could stop her.

It was Carlisle who found her sometime later where she sat in a tree, looking up at the sky. "What are you thinking about?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know." He shrugged, climbing the tree to sit opposite her on another branch.

"Humor me."

"Alright, so a goat walks into a bar…" He frowned at her good-naturedly.

"Not what I meant and you know it." Grinning at him she sighed unnecessarily and ran a hand through her hair which hung in a mess around her face.

"I can't be there when she comes over. I just don't trust myself that much Carlisle." He laid a reassuring hand on her leg, trying to get her to look at him without saying anything. When she finally gave into his stare she was met with patient eyes that made her un-beating heart stop.

"Trust yourself Nicoletta. I do. So does Edward, and Esme, and Alice…and Emmett." She raised a brow at his patient look.

"I notice you left out Jasper and Rosalie." The words were meant to be sarcastic, but they came out a tad harsher than they should have. He refrained from wincing at the words.

"Jasper still isn't sure of himself, and Rosalie doesn't want this to happen. Not because of you or Jasper. She is just…territorial over her family. With good reason, she loves us more than she lets on sometimes. She just wants to protect us. She feels threatened by Bella's knowledge of our secret." Patting her knee he hopped down from the tree. "We trust you – maybe you should try trusting yourself too. Hmm?"

Grimacing she shook her head. "I've had less than fifty years of practice at this. I can distract myself at the high school. But I can't distract myself when we're in that house. Even if I stop breathing, I can't stop hearing. Explain to me how do I do that? Hmm?"

Carlisle squeezed her knee in a comforting manner offering her an awkward one-armed hug. Leaning into it across the space between them she shook her head slowly. "See? Even you can't. Look, I'll meet her some other time. Tell Edward I'll meet her at school sometime. But not here, not in this house." Carlisle nodded slowly. Releasing her he headed back towards the house – she assumed.

She stayed in the tree all night. Refusing all that came to try and convince her otherwise. She did not speak to them, simply looked up at the night sky. It wasn't until Emmett came and knocked on her tree that she responded. Though she had little choice but to respond. With a large fist – curled tightly to make his point abundantly clear – he 'knocked' on her tree. The resounding tremor that ran through the fir tree was enough to shake her loose from her perch. Despite the rude removal from her tree, she landed gracefully on the ground beside him. A very pointed glare aimed his way.

"Morning sleepy head." He grinned at her with a smile so wide she thought her heart might burst from the sheer joy of it. She refused to respond, despite the way her heart swelled with happiness in proximity to his own. Instead she growled at him, low in her chest making it very plain that she was _not_ amused. "Oh come on grouchy, give me a smile."

She glared at him more pointedly. "No."

"Why not? Oh, is this because I knocked you out of your tree?" She crossed her arms across her chest in disapproval at his actions. Taking her lack of response to mean yes he reached out a pair of tree-trunk thick arms at grabbed her around the middle, lifting her clear off the ground to not only be spun in a circle, but crushed to his chest in a grip that nearly bordered on painful.

"Emmett, dear. You're breaking me." Her body had begun to crack and twist in discomfort under his strong hold. She knew him though and knew that he was not trying to hurt her. Just make her a little less…whatever emotion it was that she was feeling. Even after all her time through the night and through the years, she could not place a name on the emotion she was feeling.

"Sorry." He released her quickly, letting her fall from the height he'd been holding her at to land gracefully on her feet. "I get why you don't want to meet Bella. It makes sense to me." She was surprised. Not by his intelligence on the situation, but by his understanding of her feelings when even she couldn't name them.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Let's go hunting. I know of a few particularly cranky bears a few miles away that could be fun." Her mind flashed back to his past, her past, and everything in-between until she nodded to him. No use denying a hunt when she was actually getting quite thirsty.

"Finally! None of the other girls will go bear hunting with me, they say it's too messy." He scoffed as if hunting mountain lions, or deer, or wolves was any less messy. He was a big guy and a bear was what he needed to satisfy him. She couldn't hold in her laugh at his tone.

"Maybe that's because you're a food hog."

"I am not!" She nodded her head, a laugh hidden just behind her smile. With a small sound of 'mhmm' she started off in the direction he had motioned earlier as to where the bears were supposed to be.

"No. Really." He trailed after her, a look of mild hurt and indignation on his face as he started to pick up speed after her. "I'm not!"


End file.
